


The Darkest Star

by Ho_Ne



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Genre: Bottom Brooklyn, Double Anal Penetration, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ho_Ne/pseuds/Ho_Ne
Summary: Garland is willing to satisfy Brooklyn in any way Brooklyn wants.Inspired by "The Darkest Star" by Depeche Mode.WARNING: A threesome relationship involving Garland, Brooklyn and Kai. Please do not read this if you are not into it.NO actual human being or any other kind of animal is harmed in the writing of this fic. I take NO responsibility for any of your actions after reading it.





	The Darkest Star

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [黑星](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810445) by [Ho_Ne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ho_Ne/pseuds/Ho_Ne). 



> Hi! This is an English translation of my earlier work (https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810445), all done by myself. I began to write about Garland & Brooklyn & Kai because the relationship among them in G-revo is just SO intense and interesting! And recently I decided to translate it into English, so that I can share it with more folks in the fandom :D
> 
> My apologies for any linguistic problem, since English is not my first language.

Garland has always been generous to you – even too generous, as he would willingly offer you anything you demand.

That is why he could effortlessly capture your mind when he saw you throwing glances at Kai, and invited him into this game – your game – without any hesitant.

Unfortunately your new companion is not so kind and gentle as Garland. He nibbled on your skin with his stony-as-usual face, using you as if dealing with some disposable toy. Two rounds later you already felt ripped apart, and now you are still sitting on his hip but aching all over, unable to move an inch.

Garland, who has been waiting aside patiently, embraces you from behind. He rests you against his chest, one hand caressing your abdomen and the other gently covering your throat.

He asks how you feel, but all you can do right now is panting. You cannot even utter a single word. That palm over your windpipe barely puts any pressure on your skin, yet it still exerts an impalpable force, making you gasp even harder. For a brief moment you are almost certain that you will faint from hyperventilation.

Your gaze drifts upward but fails to capture any image.

But Garland’s breath is brushing against your ear again. You can feel his deep voice worming into your nerves:

“Want something more?”

A strange sensation flows through your body like an electric current. Your stomach starts to clench; a familiar warmth is pooling inside. So you moan out:

“Yes.”

Garland falls silent again, but a few seconds later you feel his finger groping its way through where you and Kai are connected. You are quite surprised that it hasn’t gone numb yet.

And then, without a warning, you are pushed open to the utmost limit.

Both of them are inside you now. They seem to have come into a strange kind of mutual understanding, pushing in and pulling out alternatively with a steady rhythm. Your brain is filled up with this monotonous ecstasy, unable to process anything anymore.

Garland, however, is still encouraging you to take them in deeper, and even deeper.

 

So what on earth is this all about?

Garland is willing to satisfy you as much as you want, but doesn’t he want anything in return?

He never told you about it, but you must have figured that out already.

All he ever wants from you is _you_ staying as you are.

Stay as a fallen angel. As the darkest star. Forever.

 

 

 

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it <3 
> 
>  
> 
> ————————  
> Feel free to visit my AO3 profile (in Chinese language): https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ho_Ne/profile


End file.
